


Family fluff

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Family fluff

Ferus and Roan laid stretched out on the couch, legs tangled together. Ferus’s head was resting on Roan’s chest as one of Roan’s hands played with his hair. Neither were paying much attention to what was playing on television, too wrapped up in the feeling of laying with each other after a long day of dealing with work and kids. Ferus poked Roan gently in his side. 

“Do you ever miss the quiet days? Back when it was just me and you and no screaming kids,” Ferus asked softly.

Roan chuckled softly. “Sometimes. I wouldn’t change anything though. Would you?”

Ferus sat up so he could softly kiss his husband. “No. Never.” They kissed again, their kisses going from sweet to more passionate and heated. Ferus smiled as he felt Roan’s hand move down from his neck to his back to slide under his shirt where he gently rubbed circles in just the right places. 

“Gross. The two of you do know you have your own room, don’t you,” their sixteen year old daughter, Violet, asked.

Ferus turned to his daughter with a grin. “So it’s gross when your dads kiss but it’s not gross when you are kissing, what’s his name,” he asked Roan in a teasing tone.

“Brian,” Roan replied looking at Violet with a grin, hand still rubbing circles on Ferus’s back.

Violet felt a blush spread across her face. “Hey!”

Ferus and Roan chuckled. “What do you want sweetheart,” Roan asked as Ferus got back in his comfortable position.

“I was wondering if I could spend the night with Stacy tomorrow night,” Violet asked, hopeful.

Ferus and Roan shared a look. “Sure, why not.” 

“Thanks,” she replied with a grin as she ran over to hug them before running back to her room to tell her friend their answer.

Ferus and Roan looked at one another amused. “So, why don’t we take this to the bedroom? I wasn’t paying attention to the TV anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ferus replied. After getting up, they turned out the lights and after checking on all four of their kids (and warning Violet not to stay up talking too late since it was a school night), they went to their bedroom.

“You know, our 20 year anniversary is coming up. I think we should talk about you and I taking a trip together, just the two of us,” Ferus said looking at Roan as they undressed for bed.

“You know Fer, that sounds like a great idea,” Roan told him giving him a kiss.

“You sound surprised,” Ferus said as he wrapped his arms around his husband. 

“Well, yeah. It’s been awhile since you’ve had a great idea,” Roan teased before kissing Ferus's nose. 

Ferus laughed as he pulled his husband on the bed with him.


End file.
